<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They’ll get what’s coming to them. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638558">They’ll get what’s coming to them.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Screak - Fandom, Wentworth - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Ass Play, Blackmail, Buried Alive, Comfort, Death, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Framed, Oral Sex, PTSD, Plotting, Porn, Smut, Swearing, Toys, protective spouse, strap on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows Brenda and Joan, after Brenda rescues Joan from the grave.</p><p>It will definitely be AU but some parts will be from the show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Stewart/ Vera bennett, Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryssiKakes/gifts">KryssiKakes</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lovers+of+the+Screak+ship">Lovers of the Screak ship</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been eight days since I pulled her out of that fucking grave. That knucklehead dipshit Jackson actually buried my girl alive! Thank god she called me earlier in the day to track him, Jesus I have nightmares every night about what would be if I hadn’t been there. She’s barely spoken since I brought her home, I know how she tends to deal with stress and trauma so I don’t push her. I’ve given her space when she needs it and I hold her at night while she sleeps to remind her she’s not alone, Im here and I’m not going anywhere. I don’t say anything when she gets worked up and opens every window in the house so she can breathe in fresh air. I don’t care that every light in the house has to be on at night, even when we sleep and if taking three showers a day is needed for her to feel clean then I’ll gladly pay the extra water bill. I’m not good at comforting people, especially people like Joan who by nature never lets anyone take care of her. I got her a phone and loaded all of her favourite operas onto it, music helps calm her mind when it starts to attack itself. I keep her preferred bottle of vodka chilled in the freezer at all times for when the fury of what’s happened to her flares up and she needs to feel the burn of the alcohol to remind her she’s alive. I go outside to smoke when I catch her talking to her dad again to spare her any shame or embarrassment, I’m not going to judge the woman for whatever she needs to do to right herself. I spend most of my nights simmering over what I want to do to Jackson, I’m not a violent person normally but I will kill that fuck the first chance I get. I spend most nights awake, laying next to her waiting for the inevitable nightmare to visit her. When she starts to whimper and toss her head back and forth I know it’s starting. I sing to her in Greek and stroke her hair, she says my voice soothes her and brings her back to reality. </p><p>  I’m in the kitchen preparing dinner when I hear her approach, “Um, if it’s at all possible could you please pick me up some more shampoo and body wash”. I turn around from the stove and give her a small smile, “sure thing love, same kind alright?” She nods her head and approaches me slowly, she puts her hands on my cheeks and rests her forehead against mine. I close my eyes and take her in, I have kept myself at a distance with any type of affection considering what’s happened. I mean I brush her hair, and put vitamin E on her neck to help the ligature marks heal faster but nothing else. I open my eyes to see her staring at me, she smiles and gently presses her lips to mine. I want to sob, I would be lyin’ if I sad I hadn’t missed this with her. ”Thank you, for everything...you...you’ve saved my life in more ways than one.” Her eyes well with tears and she uses every ounce of her energy to not let them fall. “No need to thank me darlin’, I”m just glad I was able to be there” she nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me to her. “Come on babe, dinners ready and I made your favourite spinach and chicken phyllo pie”. She smiled and went to get wine out of the fridge along with the salad I had thrown together earlier. I brought the dish over to the table as she was pouring our drinks, this was all so domestic and if someone had said I would be aiding and harbouring a wanted criminal in my house while serving them my mothers recipe over wine, I’d have spit on your shoe and told you to get fucked. And yet.. Just as I was about to start eating my phone went off, she raised an eyebrow at me as I shrugged and reached to see who it was. Jake Stewart, well fuck me sideways what did this asshole want? I showed her the screen as her eyes narrowed. “Answer it” she said, “Hello” I said, while switching the phone to hands free so she could hear. “Hey Brenda, it’s Jake uh, I was wondering if we could talk I have a few questions about uh Vera” I could see Joan’s nostrils flare in anger and I gently grabbed her hand in mine, “Vera’s a cunt, next question?” He chuckled as if I were kidding. “Can I meet you tomorrow? Where ever you want.” I looked to Joan as she nodded her head. “Yeah, I work tomorrow come ‘round 11” “Righto, see you then, cheers!” I hung up the phone without saying goodbye, cheers this dickhead! “ what do you suppose that’s about” I said trying to lighten the mood again. “No idea, obviously Vera has done something to poor Jakey and he’s looking for some leverage” I nodded, guess the bitch is on a roll with pissing people off. We ate the rest of dinner in silence, I got up to gather the dishes when she put her hand on my arm, “let me, you’ve done so much for me already and I know I haven’t been very good company lately” I looked at and smiled, “Love, just having you here is all I need. You’ve been through a lot and I’m happy to do whatever I can to help”. She stood up and grabbed my hands in hers, “I love you Brenda, and I want you to know that. I don’t want to go another minute without the person I love more than anything knowing how I feel. I’ve never said these words to anyone, I’m not even sure I’ve felt actual love before you came along. “ she said as her voice trailed off at the end. Jesus we were getting deep tonight, this is so unlike her and so unlike me but I think she needs this. “I love you too Joan, I have for awhile now and you will never have to go without feeling love as long as I’m around. I have your back babe, always” She kissed me with as much passion as she could muster as I laughed, “now, about these dishes” she smirked “Yes Miss Murphy, I will do them, but only because you’re terrible at them and I only have to rewash them when you’re done anyway. “ I laughed as I went to grab my smokes and head outside, it felt good to see some of my Joan coming back to me. 

   When I came back inside  she was just wiping the table down, “ what’cha wanna watch on the telly tonight? “ I said as I refilled my wine glass. “Actually I wanted to take a bath” she said as she cocked her head to the side, I nodded “alright, enjoy babe” she smirked at me. “You misunderstood me beautiful girl, I want to take a bath with you” I raised both of my eyebrows at her. Oh. “Are you sure love? There’s no hurry for anything” she smiled and grabbed my hand leading me to the bathroom. “You have been very kind and given me exactly what I needed to deal with my recent...situation but right now what I need is my girl” I wasn’t about to argue with logic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Say it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many people dream about being on the beach somewhere or maybe off to Paris is your idea of a dream spot. Mine? Being encased in Joan’s lap by her deliciously long legs while soaking in a warm tub. One of the selling points of this place was the claw foot tub that took up most of the bathroom. She ran her fingers up and down my arms while I laid my head back onto her chest. “You know up until you i never had the fortune to date someone relatively close to my height, everyone’s always been considerably shorter.” I tensed slightly as Vera’s face flashed before me, Joan and I had started spending time together shortly after her disasterous fling with Vera had ended. She felt the change in me and wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled my neck, “shhh, I know what your thinking and I want you to stop. Everyone I’ve ever been with pales in comparison to you. I never expressed any type of feelings for Vera, you two are not on the same playing field, not even a little.” I relaxed and let out a big sigh. I am fairly confident and sure of myself but with Joan there’s always some kind of underlying fear she’ll see me as below her, because I am. This woman is all class and intelligence and sophistication, and me? Well I use words like cunt and fuck in everyday situations. Yet, here she is with me and she told me she loves me and I choose to believe her, I choose to believe that I have finally gotten what I deserve from life and it’s in the form of this beautiful woman. “ tell me again” I smiled, I could feel her smirk into my neck “I love you Brenda” she purred and it took everything I had not to giggle like a fuckin’ teenager. “I love you too beautiful” I said as I twisted my neck around to kiss her, “Now, what are we to do about Mr. Stewart” she hummed. I had almost forgot about Jakey, “I dunno love, obviously he’s suss on Vera about somethin’ but am I suppose to help him?” “ Just find out what’s going on and try not to give too much away for free”. I sighed and nodded my head, I had to do whatever I could to keep Joan’s location a secret. “I was thinking, if I know Mr. Jackson he will go back to visit the grave. His conscious will get to him and he will need to see the proof of his unforgivable deed.” I turned my head to look at her and raised my eyebrows, “We need to find a replacement for me.” She said matter of fact. I chuckled at the thought of finding anyone who looked like Joan, but she was right we needed to cover our tracks in case he went back to check. They needed to believe Joan was dead and no longer an issue to them, I shuddered at the thought, “keep an eye open while you are out and about and perhaps we can take a drive down by the tracks and see if there’s a homeless woman who might match my height and hair color, it doesn’t have to be perfect after all he’s not Mensa material.” I turned back around to look at the wall in front of me. Saving Joan and keeping her here was one thing, but now were talking about killing an innocent woman. I sighed as I relented to the fact that yes, I would indeed kill for Joan and to ensure we had a future together away from all of this. I drained the tub and stood up reaching my hand down to help her stand, she gave me a soft kiss as she caressed my cheek and grabbed the towel. I went into the bedroom to look for a hair clip, I bloody hated when my wet hair was on my back dripping down. I then turned to my dresser to find a pair of sleepers, “ what are you doing darling? “ she asked, “looking for my Jammie’s “ I asked as I continued rooting through the drawer. “You don’t need those tonight” I turned around to address her and found her sprawled on the bed naked with her eyes raking over my body like a hunter eyeing up it’s prey. “ Oh I don’t eh?”I smirked as I put my hands on my hips, “Oh no you definitely do not Miss Murphy, now come to bed I’m in need of your assistance “ she purred as she seductively raised her knees up and rested her feet on the bed slowly letting her legs fall open. I licked my lips as I took my time looking over every inch of that porcelain skin. I walked over and dropped to my knees at the end of the bed, I grabbed her ankles and yanked her down so her ass was on the edge. She laughed as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me. “Turn over onto your stomach love and get on your knees” she gave me that slow smile she reserves for when she’s really horny and did as she was told. I began to massage her calves and the back of her thigh up to her perfectly rounded arse as she sighed in contentment. I ran both my thumbs down the crack of her arse until I came to her glorious cunt. I rubbed my thumbs up either side of her clit and massaged her labia making sure to not touch her already hard nub, she let out a moan “Brenda, are you teasing me on purpose?” She drawled, “Always darlin’” I took my tongue and made circles up her thigh to those perfect cheeks and bit down causing her to gasp and then let out a low moan. I started to lick down her crack leaving small bites until I came to her arsehole, I blew lightly on it causing her to groan and push back into me. I smiled as I slowly licked around it all the while still massaging up and down her cunt lips. She started to pant and moan and rock slightly back to my waiting tongue, I then took slow long licks from her cunt back to her arse and thrust three fingers into her, she arched her back and and clenched onto my fingers as I continued my licks of her delicious fuckin’ body. Jesus I could lick this cunt and arse like a goddamned lollipop all fuckin’ day! “Oh god, yes right there, don’t fucking stop” she panted between moans and groans. I thrust faster and deeper and curled my fingers as she pushed back practically fucking herself on my hand and mouth. “That’s it darlin’ ,you want to come for me don’t you babe?” “Yes, fuck, put your fucking mouth back on me!” She screamed and I happily obliged, I slowed my thrusts as I felt her getting closer, her legs started to shake and her breathing was erratic “why are you slowing??what the fuck are you doing? Make me come!” I smiled against her thigh, “ say it Joan” “ are you kidding me?? You’re doing this now?” “Yup. Now fuckin’ say it I’m gunna keep you on edge all night” she whimpered and tried to push back onto me harder “ah ah ah love nice try” “fucking hell, I love you, you Greek bitch now fuck me” she all but growled at me and I lowered my mouth back to her ass as I licked and redoubled my efforts in her cunt. She came with a howl all over my hand and slumped forward onto the bed. I laughed as I slowly withdrew my fingers. “ I love you too baby”. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was on my second smoke before Jakey finally showed his face, “Hey Murphy, hows it goin’?” “Livin’ the fuckin’ life as you can see. What’s this about Jake?” He shuffled his feet a bit while looking around, “uh I had some questions about you getting sacked, you didn’t let Smith out did you” he said matter of fact. “What do you think? Of course I fuckin’ didn’t, Vera was clearly covering her own ass. Everyone knows her and Ferguson had beef, wouldn’t put it past her to pull some shit like that” he nodded as he scratched his chin, “what if I told you I could prove Vera let her out” “I’d say your full of shit” he chuckled, “naw, I’m serious what if I said I could prove it. “ “I’d say you should go to the cops and have that cunt locked up” he bit his bottom lip, “well I don’t want her locked up, I mean not with the state she’s in anyway. Maybe in 7 months or so...” my eyes went wide for a fraction as I struggled to maintain a straight face. “No fuckin’ way...” I whispered, “You got her pregnant?” He smiled like he had just won a fuckin’ triathlon when reality was he spent two minutes poundin’ her then rolled over and went to sleep. “Wow, well I guess congratulations?” “Yeah it should be, but she doesn’t want me part of the child’s life. She’s still hung up on this Ferguson thing, and with the escape now she’s definitely in a foul mood” I smiled with pleasure at the knowledge Vinegar Tits was miserable, “yeah the escape, that don’t look too good for ya’ll aye” he shook his head as he looked up at the sky, “No, it’s all...well it’s just it’s fucked. That’s all I can say” I arched an eyebrow, interesting, seems Jakey knows something and here I was thinking dumb fuck Jackson was working on his own. “So what is it you want from me Jake? Obviously you want something in return for the proof that Vera’s a lying sack of shit” “ well, I may need some help when the baby is born, I want to take the baby and leave Australia.” I pursed my lips and raised both of my eyebrows, “That’s a big task Jake, and where does Vera land in all this?” “I’m hoping that’s the part you’ll help me with, I need her out of the picture.” I laughed, “Oh yeah sure, you want me to just walk up and kill her? Fuckin’ hell Jake what do you think I am?” “It doesn’t have to be that final, I just need her out of my way so I can have my baby and go” I sighed, “Listen I gotta go to work I’ll get in touch with you at some point, it’s not like this needs to happen today.” “Yeah, alright’ cheers Brenda”. </p><p>  I spent the rest of my shift wondering what in the actual fuck had just occurred, since when had I become a hit man for hire? Especially for Jake! I wouldn’t give that dipshit the gum off my shoe. I grabbed my purse and started heading for the door, I sent a quick text to Joan telling her I was leaving and asking if she needed anything</p><p>-I’m out of wine, and don’t you dare bring me Pinot again you know I hate that shit. </p><p>I smiled at her text as I got into the car and headed to the liquor store, god knows after my day I needed something stronger than wine. I got home with Joan’s wine, a new bottle of vodka and a bottle of whiskey, Joan looked at me questioning and I just shook my head, “not yet love, I need a few drinks before I get into it” she arched her brow and handed me a tumbler with ice for my whiskey and her wine glass she wanted me to fill. She already had dinner ready, god love her, she had made chicken and potatoes with green beans. I was relatively quiet throughout dinner, I had just finished my second drink and reached for the bottle again when her hand landed on my arm, “what happened?” She said softly, I smiled softly as I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips. I explained everything Jake had told me, from Vera being pregnant to him obviously knowing something about Joan’s “escape” and him wanting me to get rid of Vera. She sat in silence taking it all in, this was how she worked she needed to process it all before forming a plan. “I can’t believe Vera is pregnant” she eventually said, part of me is a little annoyed that’s the part she chooses to focus on, “yeah, I can’t picture her pregnant” I said as I stand up clearing my plate and hers. I refilled my drink, “leave the dishes I’ll do them later, I’m going to take a shower I need to clear my head” I mumbled as I staggered out of the kitchen not waiting for a reply and knowing damn well she would do them because Joan could never leave dishes in the sink. </p><p>I got out of the shower and threw on my favourite sleep shirt, I attempted to ring out as much water as I could from my unruly curls and downed the rest of my whiskey. At this point I’m warmly buzzed and I walk into the bedroom to find Joan sitting on the chair beside the bed, what I didn’t expect to see was Joan wearing my favourite strap and slowly stroking it up and down. “Well someone’s happy to see me” I slur. She smiles and beckons me with a crook of her finger, I walk over to her and she grabs my face in her hands and kisses me passionately. I sigh into the kiss and rest my hands on her knees as our kissing intensifies. She grabs me by the hips and with no warning guides me to her lap and spears me with the cock. I shout out obscenities as she starts  raising her hips up, “fuckin’ hell woman have we given up on foreplay?” I gasp as she continues to fuck me, I grab the back of the chair with both hands as I start to roll my hips into her thrusts as our tits smash together I let out breathless whimpers and pleas for harder and faster. “You like that don’t you my beautiful girl? “She says in my ear, fuck her voice alone can make me run like Niagara Falls , “you know I do babe, fuck you know I do” I gasp as she slides a hand down to start rubbing my clit, “ohhhh, yes, just like that, make me come darlin’”  she smiled, “ask nicely “ she said as she slowed her thrusts and drew light circles on my clit. “Don’t you dare Ferguson” I ground out threw clenched teeth, “ask. Nicely” this maddening bitch!!! “Joan, my beautiful love, can you please make me come all over your cock” I whispered as I kissed her neck. She shivered and smiled, “Hmmmm, yes my love I certainly can” she pushed down on my clit while resuming her feverish pace with her hips rolling with mine as I felt the quickly building tension I gave over to the feeling and threw my head back, “Fuck, I love you, I love you so much” I hollered as I came with a gush of liquid that ran down the strap onto Joan’s lap. She took her finger and wiped up the fluid and brought it to her mouth and licked it off, “ Jesus you are absolutely Devine tasting. “ I smiled and rested my forehead against hers as I came down from my high. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. For the one I love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How the hell was I not passed out right now? After a mind blowing orgasm and plenty of whiskey I lay here with my mind reeling out of control as Joan sleeps peacefully beside me. After the meeting with Jake I couldn’t stop my brain from trying to sort everything out, what to do and how to do it. My main concern is keeping Joan safe and out of Wentworth, I just need to figure out how to do that. First I need to find a Joan replacement for that box, that idiot will no doubt be back shortly as I can imagine his now tarnished halo might be showing. I got out of bed and threw on some sweats and went outside for a smoke, I needed some air to help clear my head. I need to go down to the tracks to look for a homeless person that might look similar to Joan, and then kill her. I figure a hot shot would do, it has to look like she died from suffocating so I can’t stab her or shoot her. Jesus listen to me, like I’m some kind of fuckin’ hot shot killer. Now this thing with Vera, if I play my cards right I could get my job back, but that doesn’t help Joan any now that she’s out. I walk back in and check the clock, it’s 4am and I sigh in defeat as I realize I’m not going to get any sleep for my 7am shift. I put some coffee on and go to the living room to turn on the telly, more flashes of Joan and Doyle’s mugshots come on and I smile. How does someone look so fuckin’ hot in a mugshot? I pick up my phone and text Jake asking him to meet me later that evening. I hear her get out of bed upstairs and start making her way down to me, “there you are, why aren’t you sleeping?” She asks while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, I smile, “ couldn’t sleep love, my minds racin’ trying to sort everything “ She cocks her head to the side and pads over to me as she curls up beside me on the couch, “don’t worry, were going to figure this out have I ever let you down?”, I sigh, “go back to bed babe, I gotta work in a few hours anyway” she looks at me and squints her eyes, she can read me like a book “what’s going on?” I shake my head, “nothin’ , go to bed” . She gets up and looks at me again, I know she sees through my bullshit but she chooses not to comment on it. “Fine. But don’t forget my shampoo and toiletries please” I nod and force a smile as she turns and walks back up the stairs. </p>
<p>My shift at work passes about as quickly as a snail in super glue, Jake finally texts me back saying he can’t meet me he is busy with Jackson and Vera. Interesting, I wouldn’t of thought they were friends, and well I know him and Vera are on the outs, maybe this is it. I collect the items Joan asks for and drive home, I’m exhausted but not tired and I walk in to Joan chopping vegetables, and head straight upstairs to change. If they are going back to the site tonight then i need to find replacement Joan and I need to find her now. “Uhh, hello to you as well?” She calls up to me, “sorry, I need to do something and I need to go now” “what do you need to do?”I don’t want to tell her because she’ll want to come and I can’t risk her being out. I know I have about six hours before Jake’s shift will be done so I haven’t much time to do this. I come downstairs wearing all black and start rummaging through my closet looking for gloves “are you going to tell me what’s going on?” She demands. I sigh, “I don’t know for sure but I think Jackson is taking Jake and Vera to the gravesite tonight which as of right now is empty so I need to go find a body to get in there asap” I hear her suck in air throug her teeth as she turns to shut the stove off. “Let me get changed first” she says as she heads for the stairs, “Joan no, I’m going to do this, I don’t want you out where someone might recognize you” she cocks her head “ you’re not doing this on your own, it’s not up for discussion” she’s using her governor voice on me now. I go to speak and she raises her hand up, “No Brenda absolutely not, you have done so much for me already and I will not let you do this on your own. It’s my problem and I should be the one to do it, and anyway how many people have you killed” she’s trying to be funny but I’m not laughing. She walked over and grabbed my face and kissed me hard, “were doing this together” I nodded, “ok but hurry up we dont’ have a lot of time” she took the stairs two at a time as she ran to find some dark clothes. I paced the floor nervously, and went back to the close to find a hat for her and some gloves, it got cold at night and the hat might help shield her face from being seen. </p>
<p>We headed over to the tracks where tent city was, a general congregating area for the city’s unfortunate souls, I parked  over by some abandoned pallets and started looking, they were around drums with fires trying to keep warm and with all their clothes and hats and shit on it was hard to see who was a man and who was a woman. “There” she pointed and I tried to follow her eye line, sure enough there was a tall dark brown hair ivory skinned woman huddling for warmth. “Do you remember the story?” She said as she turned towards me. “Yeah, no problem” my hands were shaking as she reached over and grabbed them and brought them to her lips. “It’s ok, you’re not doing anything wrong, I’ll do the dirty work” I got out of the car and pulled my hood up as I made my way to where the woman was standing and stood beside her rubbing my hands together for warmth near the fire. She looked over at me and said “you’re new” I nodded, “yeah, actually I was just driving by and thought I would see if you wanted a bite to eat. You remind me so much of my sister, I just, well I’d like to do something for you if I could. I have a car you can get warm in. “ Her eyes widened slight as she nodded her head, “Yeah that sounds good I’m starvin’ aye” I inclined my head towards the car and she followed behind me. We got to the car and I opened the door for her and slid in, I got in the passenger seat and grabbed the food from the floor “oh, this is my girlfriend Jo” I said and girl nodded her head, “I hope your ok with a burger and fries” I chuckled, she took the bag as her eyes went wide “Oh my god thank you so much” she started to eat her fries as I looked at Joan and she smiled at me and slightly nodded her head. I handed the girl a drink and she downed half of it in the first gulp. Joan said the pills took about 30 minutes to incapacitate a person, and she would know she tested them before dosing Smith. We chatted and listened to the radio as the girl started swaying back and forth in her seat, “if you’re tired you are more than welcome to lay down and have a little nap” Joan said, the girl nodded and slumped over. Joan started the car and we made our way to the gravesite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We pulled up a few yards from the site, I looked to Joan and saw her knuckles gripping the steering wheel for all it’s worth. “It’s ok love, I’m going to go open the box and I’ll put the dirt back on.”I tried to reassure her, I can only imagine the stress she’s feeling being back here again. “Why don’t you change her into the teals, ya?” I said, she turned to me and relaxed her face and nodded. We both got out of the car, I made my way to the grave and Joan dealt with the woman in the back. I had to keep reminding myself this was the only way, killing an innocent woman doesn’t seem fair but if it came down to her or Joan going in that box it sure as fuck wouldn’t be Joan. I uncovered the box and lifted the lid, I could see the scratch marks on the inside where she was trying to claw her way out and bile rose in my throat. I lifted myself up just as Joan was bringing her out, she looked at me and I nodded. “Ok, now you know what’s next” she said , “I know, let’s just do it” we brought the girl over and i hooked my arms under hers to hold her upright. Joan looked at me trying to read my reaction, I closed my eyes briefly and nodded and in the blink of an eye she snapped her neck. Just like that, boom, her life is over. I dropped her into the box and went down to close the lid. I started to shovel the dirt back over top of her as Joan stood by the car, “why don’t you move the car far enough away and I’ll stay here with the camera” I said, I didn’t want any chance of her being seen. “I don’t like the idea of leaving you here” “I have my phone and you have the burner, I’ll message when it’s clear and come find you. Just go “ she raised an eyebrow and turned back towards the car. I finished burning the girl and figured I still had about 2 hours to wait. I needed the time to sort everything in my head, how I went from nurse, to corrections officer to the governors girlfriend to harbouring a fugitive and now accomplice to murder. Fucking hell. I lit a cigarette as I collected some sticks and branches to throw on top and went into the trees to find a place to set up the camera. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I got a text from Joan around 9:35 saying she sees headlights coming, I stand up and pull my hoodie up and turn the camera on. Five minutes later I see headlights off to the side and hear the car turn off, this is it! I hear three car doors close, what the fuck? As they start to walk towards the site I can see the distinct faces of Jake, Will and fuckin’ Vera, Jesus Christ were they all in on it? Will and Jake start to dig while Vera nervously looks around, I start snapping pictures like crazy making sure to capture every movement. Will finally gets to the box and I hold my breath, he starts trying to peel the lid open and manages to get just a chip out of it. Vera looks like she’s going to spew, ha! I hear her gasp and Jake mutter “ fuck me” as Weill puts his arm across his nose. “Jesus Will I can’t believe you did this” “Vera, I told you it had to be done” Jake started to throw the dirt back on the box as Vera turned back to the car. “You understand don’t you Jake, I mean look what you did to Jasper” Jake rubbed his forehead, “It’s all fucked up mate” he turned and went back to the car. Will grabbed all the shovels and took one last look at the grave and turned away. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. We will be free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one was longer than the other chapters as I had a lot to wrap up,I hope it all makes sense, I tried. </p>
<p>Se agapo means I love you in Greek<br/>Ya tebaya lyublyu means I love you in Russian</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two months since we took the pictures at the gravesite, Joan wanted to wait awhile and let those assholes think they had gotten away with it. We kept seeing less and less of Joan’s mugshot flashing on the news, so that was a good sign, but I still had a panic in me that she would be found and thrown back into Wentworth. We had decided to blackmail Vera for money, and head to Rio. I didn’t care where honestly, but the idea of Joan perpetually in a bathing suit was too much to pass up on. Joan had some contacts that could obtain passports for us and they came in last week, we had been researching flats and the best location and all we had to do was squeeze Vinegar Tits. We sent the first text this morning, lovely way for the bitch to start her day, being blackmailed. I was on my second cuppa when Joan came down from the shower, “any response yet?” She said as she was towel drying her hair. “Naw, she’s probably shittin’ her pants though”, Joan smirked and went to make herself a cup of coffee. The phone pinged and we both turned to each other, and then the phone. This is it. Joan picked it up and and came over to me. </p>
<p>-Who is this?</p>
<p>How predictable of her, like does she honestly think people who do this kind of thing are just going to be like ‘Oh, hey Vera it’s Brenda murphy’ , dumb bitch. </p>
<p>-That’s not important right now Vera. You’ve been a bad girl. </p>
<p>I attached a picture from the gravesite of just Vera, for now. It took her awhile to respond, probably in the loo changing her pants. </p>
<p>- What do you want? </p>
<p>Ahhh, that’s more like it!</p>
<p>-250K by tomorrow. </p>
<p>-I don’t have that kind of money</p>
<p>- You’re the governor, and I know that bitch mother of yours left you the house.</p>
<p>- I need time</p>
<p>-You have 24 hours, lots of time to go to the bank. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I put the phone down and looked at Joan and she smiled, “Don’t worry, she’ll do it. She’s far too scared of being exposed” I nodded, “And what of the other two idiots?” “Oh I have plans for them as well don’t worry” I stood up, intending to go get ready for work but she grabbed my arm “You look under the weather, I think you should take a sick day. “ She smirked at me, I cocked my eyebrow, “is that right? Funny that, I feel fine”I smiled. She feigned worry as she raised her hand to my forehead,”Oh goodness me, no you’re burning up” I chuckled, “Fine, but let me call in first before you go nursin’ me back to health” she bit her lip and nodded as I went to retrieve my phone and call the shop. After calling and putting on my best sick voice, I ran up to have a shower and get myself all clean and fresh. When I came out, Joan was already in bed, naked with her hand between her legs gently rubbing the hair on her perfect cunt. ”well , looks like someone couldn’t wait for me” I said as I dropped my towel to the floor, “fuck” she whispered as she eyed me hungrily. “Now, I’m not objecting of course, I think I would like to see more of this. So go on love” I said as I took a seat beside the bed and eyed her expectantly. She bit her lip, “as you wish darling” She proceeded to bring her left hand up to start massaging her tit while her right gripped her mound hard causing her to arch her back slightly and let out a sigh. “ does it feel good babe? Keep rubbing those tits for me, you know how much I love watchin’ you” she turned her head to me as she slid her middle finger between her folds and rubbed up and down slowly while her left hand began slowly pinching her nipple. “Keep talking to me Brenda” she sighed, I smirked as I moved my chair closer to her. “Are you wet love? I bet you are, you get so worked up, such a needy slut” she smiled, “your needy slut” “You got that fuckin’ right” she arched her back as she slid two fingers into her soaked cunt and moaned. “Show me how wet you are babe, I want to see” she lifted the two fingers up that were now dripping with juices and I grabbed them and shoved them into my mouth, moaning as I sucked them clean. “Fuck Brenda, I want you so bad” I let go of her hand, “Back in your cunt, now” she slid them back in easily and threw her head back onto the pillow, “add a third love, you know you love that” she whimpered as she slid the third in, “ you like that don’t you nasty girl, so hot you made me call in sick so I could watch you fuck that tight cunt of yours” she moaned loudly as her breathing started to shorten, “You can do more than watch Miss Murphy” she panted, “Oh I know, and I will don’t you worry but first you’re going to make yourself come in our bed while I watch” she sighed and nodded her head as she lowered her left hand to start stroking her clit. “Oh god, I’m close Brenda, I want you please” “not yet doll, you gotta come for me first. Keep fuckin’ that perfect hole of yours, I can hear how wet you are, do you know how fuckin’ hot that is? I’m so wet for you I can feel it comin down my thigh” “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck yes” she screamed as she came with a jolting gasp. I got up from the chair and walked over to my closet to retrieve something from my toy chest. I could hear her breathing heavy coming down from her high, as I found what I was looking for I smiled. I turned around and held up what I had in my hand and her face broke out into seductive smile, “My, where have you been hiding that gem?” “ I’ve got so much stuff I forgot I had it love” I walked over to her slowly swinging the double headed dong in my right hand while holding onto a special cock ring in my other. She cocked her head as she eyed my left hand, “and what is that?” “Oh you’ll see love don’t you worry” , I knelt on the bed and crawled in between her legs, I had to taste that delicious pussy. I set my toys down and grabbed her thighs while leaning down and swiping my tongue from her ass to her clit in one long hard swoosh. “Ohhh, you’re spoiling me today, hmm?” “ couldn’t help myself love, you know I love drinkin’ you up” I swirled my tongue around her clit as she arched her back into my eager mouth. I sat up and slipped the cock ring onto the dong and pushed it towards the middle. It had a vibrator on it in the middle as well as a silicone plug for ass play, I was going to fill every hole she had. I slid the toy into myself with a groan, fuck I was still soaked from watching her fuck herself. She looked up to me and watched as I adjusted the toy, she looked at the ring and her eyes widened slightly and she bit her lip. I slid the rod into her eager cunt as she groaned and widened her legs as much as she could while raising her knees up and grabbing them. “That’s a good girl, we’ll start slow I don’t want to hurt that sweet ass of yours” I positioned the plug to her back end and slowly slid it in little bits at a time. She relaxed her body as she welcomed the toy with ease, grabbing my hips “more, give me everything Brenda” I smiled, “with pleasure love” I turned the vibrating part on and made sure both toys were in there respective holes and started to thrust. We both groaned at the fullness of the cock and the vibrating against our clits, “Oh fucking hell, it’s so intense” she gasped, “You can take it babe” I said as I kept thrusting slowly, letting her build. “Brenda, fuck, god, please” “ please what Joan? What do you want beautiful?” “More, please, god it’s all so good I don’t know what to do it’s so overwhelming” I grabbed her hip and pulled her to me as close as I could get her, then leaned forward leaning my hands on the bed beside her head as the toys fully filled her cunt and ass and my cunt. We both gasped as the vibrator hit our clits, I started to slowly circle my hips and she threw her head back, she started begging for me to not stop, go harder, I’m pretty sure I heard some Russian words in there. I started thrusting harder as my orgasm started to build quickly. “I’m going to come love, I want you with me” she nodded vigorously “I’m there, do it!” I smiled and doubled my efforts as she gasped and held her breath arching her body off the bed “ oh god, Brenda ya <em>tebaya lyublyu</em>” I came with a growl and a pant as I screamed<em> “se agapo</em> Joan, se agapo” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Our bags were packed and today was the day, I was shittin’ bricks I’ll tell ya but Joan was as calm as a cucumber I don’t know how she did it. We had emptied the house and cleaned it throughout to erase any trace of Joan ever being here, I put it up for sale and was just waiting for the deal to close. I had given Vera instructions to meet me at Bea Smith’s grave, that was Joan’s idea, such a cryptic bitch but I love it. Joan was going to be in the car keeping watch to make sure that cunt wasn’t going to set me up. I made her send me a picture of the money to make sure she actually went and got it, I didn’t trust her as far as I could throw her. We headed to the cemetery at ten, she parked off a bit as I kept watch for Vera, I saw movement and pointed it out to Joan, she nodded and I pulled out the phone to text her. </p>
<p>- Leave it on the site and leave, don’t do anything stupid I saw Jake was with you. Tsk tsk, can’t follow simple orders can you Vera?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I saw her look around for me as she looked back at Jake and shook her head, I text again.</p>
<p>- Leave the bag, or you’re both dead. Do. Not. Test me</p>
<p>she read the message and dropped the bag turning back to walk towards Jake, I got out of the car as Joan pulled out. She was going to drive by where they were so they wouldn’t be watching me get the money. I grabbed the bag and darted back to our meeting spot. I saw Joan pulling up and she killed the lights as I jumped in, I ripped the bag open to see the cash, I looked to Joan who smiled and grabbed my face pulling me into a fierce kiss. “Let’s go to Rio beautiful girl” she said as she took off for the airport. I sent Jake a text telling him to send me a message when Vera has the baby, I may be able to help him still. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—————————————————————————</p>
<p>5 Months later. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake sent a text to Brenda announcing the delivery of his precious daughter Grace, he was so excited to be a father but Vera was still being such a bitch about it. Brenda responded asking if he still wanted Vera out of the picture, he debated, was it shitty to take out the mother to his child? Ever since the blackmail her and Will had been up his ass trying to get him fired, like this was all his fault somehow? Before he could overthink it he said yes, she said go over to Vera’s in about an hour to visit his daughter. He scrunched his face in confusion but typed back ok. An hour later he showed up on her door step with flowers and a teddy bear for Grace, “Hi Jake, this isn’t a good time” she said, “Vera I’ve barely seen her, please she’s my daughter too”  she sighed , “I’m too Tired for this, just make it quick”  He went into the living room to see her sleeping in her bassinet as Vera came up behind him she heard the doorbell ring, waking Grace “fuck” she muttered, Jake picked up the baby to soothe her as Vera went to the door. “Vera Bennett?” She looked at two officers outside her door, “Uhh, yes that’s me what’s this about?” He took out a cell phone and showed Vera a picture of her at the gravesite, “is this you Miss Bennett?” Vera went white and grabbed the wall, “Uhh, Yes” she said , “ You’re going to have to come with us ma’am , you’re under arrest for the murder of Kath Maxwell.” “Wh-what? Who is that?”  The man looked at her sadly, “the woman who’s grave you’re at” she furrowed her brows in confusion as the officers cuffed her hands she turned back to Jake who looked concerned. “I’ll stay with Grace Vera don’t worry” as she was being lead away it had dawned on her that Jake wasn’t in the picture. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>